Believe it or not
by adriennelouise
Summary: This is written for 1sentence, an LJ community. [Ron x Pansy]


**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Pansy Parkinson x Ronald Weasley  
**Theme set:** Epsilon  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter_. JKR does.

**A/N:** This is written for 1sentence, an LJ community where one chooses a pairing and writes a sentence related to that pairing for each fifty themes. This is my first time to do Ron/Pansy stand alone so forgive me if it's bad. The sentences are very random and are set post-Hogwarts both during and after the War.

**01 – Motion**

He's just amazed with how much grace she has in everything she does and he thought that growing up in a rich, pureblood family did do her some good.

**02 – Cool**

Her hands were cool, as well as the wind, that morning when they said goodbye to comrades they lost in the war.

**03 – Young**

He remembered that they first met in Diagon Alley when they were really young; his mother brought him along, and he remembered that she smiled at him, but before he could smile back, her mother pulled her away by the hand and they left the shop.

**04 – Last**

She always gave him her last piece, just because he always gave her the first bite, no matter how starved he is.

**05 – Wrong**

"Dating a Slytherin isn't wrong... just different."

**06 – Gentle**

She never thought those large, calloused hands of his could be so gentle.

**07 – One**

"How could asking one simple question be so bloody difficult, when all I want to ask her is if she could have lunch with me?"

**08 – Thousand**

They both gave themselves thousands of excuses for one not to go out with the other, but in the end, they still did.

**09 – King**

It had been almost ten years since their fifth year but Pansy still sings the song, changing the lyrics depending on her mood.

**10 – Learn**

He had learned to forgive, to control his temper, and to be patient; she had learned when to talk, when not to talk and when to stop talking; they had learned to meet in between, they had learned to compromise, and they had learned to love.

**11 – Blur**

They were fighting once, and she was in the verge of crying, but the moment was ruined because she laughed after looking at him and seeing a blur of nothing but red.

**12 – Wait**

They're both quite impatient, which is good and bad for both of them.

**13 – Change**

He knew that his family disapproves of their relationship, so he was also surprised when they threw a surprise birthday party for her, the year after her parents died.

**14 – Command**

"Go and run away, Parkinson; that is an order!"

**15 – Hold**

Despite his orders, she stood her ground, stayed and held on to his arm; and she was happy that she did because that day, she saved him twice.

**16 – Need**

He felt shocked and uncomfortable when she suddenly hugged him in the middle of their living room at the Burrow and in front of everybody, and when he asked her why she did it, she told him to shut up and not to worry because she just needed a hug.

**17 – Vision**

"Yes, Milli, I can still see clearly and I know that it's Ronald Weasley; maybe it's you who should have your eyes checked."

**18 – Attention**

She had mastered the art of distracting him so she could beat him at wizard chess.

**19 – Soul**

She helped Molly organize Charlie's wedding, and though she's wearing no make up, she has not combed her hair and she has not slept well for days, Ron gave her an intense look and told her she's beautiful.

**20 – Picture**

They never had decent a picture taken before, so early one day she just dragged him out of bed, fixed his hair, got him into fine clothes, then dragged him once again against his will to a photographer in Diagon Alley— the picture, however, was worth all the trouble.

**21 – Fool**

Someone told him he was a fool for choosing her over other girls, who were much prettier, nicer, and smarter, but he never faltered and he told that person what a fool he was for judging Pansy just like that.

**22 – Mad**

Their friends think they are mad for falling for each other.

**23 – Child**

"Look, Granger, a red-haired, pug-faced, cow-weasel and he's — ow!"

**24 – Now**

"If I had to write it all down and apologize for each and every wrongdoing, I will do it if that is the only way I could make them believe that now, I'm really changed."

**25 – Shadow**

The shadows of her past still haunts her every now and then, but this time, he's there to support her and to always remind her how things have changed.

**26 – Goodbye**

After thirty minutes of trying to say goodbye to each other, Pansy pulled him back inside her flat, and there he spent the night.

**27 – Hide**

She had to hide under the bed when Molly gave Ron a surprise visit, but she was soon found because Ron forgot to hide her red stilettos.

**28 – Fortune**

She was quite shocked and horrified when a fortune-teller told her in her fourth year that she'll have many children; but now that she's with a Weasley, it's no longer a surprise if that really happens.

**29 – Safe**

"Is this safe to ea — I mean, I forgot that Mum invited us over for — ouch!"

**30 – Ghost**

One night, he entered his flat and didn't notice her there so she decided to sneak up on him; they both screamed, however, because she thought he really is Crabbe (who died in the war) and he was just too jumpy after Fred and George turned him temporarily into Crabbe with one of their new products.

**31 – Book**

She spent more than three hours in Flourish and Blotts where she scoured the whole Quidditch books section in search of the best book for him.

**32 – Eye**

"They're cucumbers, Ron, a Muggle thing, and no, I wasn't hexed by anyone, so maybe you should stop making those silly faces."

**33 – Never**

She was once told never to date a Gryffindor, much more, a Weasley, but later on, she realized how great it is to bend the rules.

**34 – Sing**

He was surprised one day when he caught her singing in the shower, and though he pretended like nothing happened, he continuously replayed it in his mind, until finally, he's had enough and he just asked her outright if she could sing for him.

**35 – Sudden**

She suddenly kissed him when he gave her his first gift for her—a glass unicorn figurine—just because she thought he found out that she is fond of unicorns, even though she never said anything about it.

**36 – Stop**

Ron wanted to stop her and tell her the truth, but in the end, he just played along for he had never seen her so happy.

**37 – Time**

She's had enough of him asking her what time it is after he lost his watch in an encounter against Death Eaters so she sneaked into her parent's house one day and stole one of her father's watches for him.

**38 – Wash**

He saw her wash away the blood of her own uncle from her hands, and though the guilt in her heart was not truly washed away after she cried to him, she somehow felt better.

**39 – Torn**

Pansy held Ron's hand and tried to act strong though she's really feeling tired and sick as Hermione worked on the torn flesh on his back.

**40 – History**

He looked at her as if she'd grown a second head when she picked up a thick history book with which she whacked him then she explained that it's a gift for his dear friend, Hermione.

**41 – Power**

He gulped loudly and she smirked as her queen crushed his knight to pieces.

**42 – Bother**

It's such a bother every time they fight because she could get his brothers, as well as Ginny, to side with her, leaving him with no option but to give up and let her win.

**43 – God**

"If there's someone up there controlling us, he really knows what he's doing—I think he's a genius, actually."

**44 – Wall**

The walls they've built against each other slowly crumbled down as they start to realize what they have been missing.

**45 – Naked**

She stood in front of him with nothing but the moonlight on her pale skin and when he smiled and told her she was glowing, a light shade of pink crept up her cheeks.

**46 – Drive**

He decided to teach her how to drive one boring summer afternoon, but after a while, he realized that she was just faking and acting as though she doesn't know anything just so they'll have something to do.

**47 – Harm**

Draco turned Ron into a weasel after a heated argument about Quidditch so Pansy came to the rescue and turned Draco into a ferret and merrily bounced him around, as Ron, still in weasel form, watched proudly.

**48 – Precious**

He found out that she still kept the first flower he gave her though he only picked it without permission from someone else's garden.

**49 – Hunger**

They tried cooking together one day, and after much argument and almost burning down their house, they crashed the Burrow to eat dinner.

**50 – Believe**

"For the fiftieth time, yes, we are together, believe it or not!"


End file.
